Pretty kitty
by BardDown
Summary: Roach gets a new friend. Will contain slash.
1. Chapter 1

" Bloody weathers atrocious." MacTavish mumbled gruffly to himself as he puffed on his cigarette. He was supposed to be heading to the LZ for pickup, but instead was casually leaning against a ruined building.

" Im the damn captain, those fuck wits can wait for me." The Scotsmen mumbled, fumbling with his lighter as he watched the sun set. Between his duties and training, he had little to no time alone. He sighed and closed his eyes, taking in the silence.

" My god, its almost peacef-"

He was cut off by a small whine. The captain spun around and scanned the alley way. Nothing but trash and shadows.

" Losing my bloody m-"

The whine sounded again, only louder. He yet again scanned the alleyway.

Nothing.

" This is just getting ann-"

Something shifted and fell by a nearby trashcan. MacTavish jumped and drew his pistol as he approached the can. The pistol wasn't exactly necessary, but after living with Roach for almost four years now, MacTavish knew what weird things can fit in a trash can. He kicked the empty can away with his foot, revealing a small, grime covered kitten.

" Well, you're a cute little minger aint ya?" The captain asked sarcastically, re-holstering his gun. The cat let out another helpless cry and backed into a corner. Suddenly MacTavishs radio cracked to life with Ghosts voice.

" Pickup has arrived, what's your ETA sir?"

" Two minutes." The Scotsmen replied, not taking his eyes off the cat. After a few more seconds he finally turned to walk away, only to be stopped by the kittens whines. MacTavish turned back and sighed. He usually stepped on things that cute, but something about the dirty, mangy animal made him go soft. The fact the cat had come out of hiding and was now rubbing against his leg wasn't helping.

" Alright, alright" he sighed as he scoped the practically weightless animal into his arms " But don't give me any jib ya basturt."

The kitten peered up at him and meowed in response.

" That better be a yes sir."

At the LZ…

" What's the captain holding?" Roach asked curiously as he watched MacTavish approached the helicopter.

" Dear lord." Ghost sighed with a face palm as the Scotsmen joined them, holding the little ball of fur.

" What's up with the cat?" Roach asked with a childish grin as he examined the animal.

" You like em?" MacTavish asked.

" Yeah, I guess."

" Think its cute?"

"…. Yeah?"

" Then its all yours mate."

The older man dropped the kitten into Roach's arms and headed into the helicopter.

" Ah, hi." The young sergeant greeted awkwardly as the cat looked up at him and meowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Roach sat next to his new pet on the recreation room couch, studying it. Upon giving the small animal a bath he had discovered the kitten was a bright orange tabby cat.

" What should I name you?"

The cat ignored the question and continued to groom itself, most likely still mad about the bath.

" Spot?"

The small animal looked up, its yellow eyes wide with interest.

" I think that's perfect." Roach proclaimed as he leaned over and poked the cats chest. Instantly Spot sat up on his hunches and batted his owners hand away. The young sergeant smiled and put up his hands like a boxer.

" That's how its gunna be? Bring it on!"

The two broke into a full boxing match, Roach punching then Spot slapping his hand away.

" The bloody hell?"

Both turned and found Ghost approaching the couch, the door softly closing behind him. Roach greeted him as the boxing match began again.

" Hey, check it out, my cat kicks ass."

Ghost eyed the cat as he pulled off his mask and shoved it into his back pocket.

" You name that thing?"

" Spot."

"….. Spot?"

" Ah huh."

" You named the cat Spot?"

" Yep."

The Englishman sighed and leaned over the back of the couch. He knew better that to question Roach's logic.

" So, everyone else is in bed, ya know."

" Really?"

" Indeed."

Roach just continued to play with Spot, completely oblivious to Ghosts hints. With a sigh and a roll of the eyes the lieutenant leaned down and began to kiss Roach's neck.

" Oh." The sergeant realized. He wanted to keep playing with the cat, but found himself now fully mesmerized by the feeling of Ghosts lips on his neck.

" _I get sex and a cat? Ahhhh, today was a good day." _Roach thought happily as he began to make out with Ghost. Roach tensed with excitement as he felt his lovers hands go lower and lower.

" _Just a little lower, just a little…."_

Ghost grabbed Roach's belt buckled and began to fiddle with it.

" _Yes! Yes! GOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLL!"_

Just as things were about to get good Spot jumped onto Roach's lap and hissed at Ghost.

" What? Fuck you" The Englishman hissed back, completely forgetting Roach " Get your own Roach you cheeky little shite."

" _And there goes the moment."_

Spot hissed again and sat back on his hunches, indicating he wanted to play.

" Awwww" Roach cooed as he played with the cat.

" Bloody cock blocking cat." Ghost mumbled with jealously as he switched on the television.


End file.
